Halloween
by Lemon Owl
Summary: Un petit OS Shizuo x Izaya sur Halloween ! :) *Muhahaha* ...


La lune est de couleur orangée, le ciel est sombre et le brouillard est de plus en plus épais à Ikebukuro. Izaya observe à la fenêtre les diables, les sorcières ou encore les squelettes se balader en ville, quémandant des friandises. La fameuse fenêtre est entrouverte afin de sentir l'air frais et l'odeur de l'automne, pour mieux apercevoir les feuilles tombantes. Elles portent les couleurs rouge, jaune et orange. L'automne est une magnifique saison. L'informateur est vêtu uniquement de son fidèle manteau à fourrure et d'un caleçon, mais le froid ne lui fait rien. Il apprécie en buvant un peu d'alcool qu'il pose sur la table.

La porte se claque, sûrement son monstre qui vient de rentrer. Il reste à la fenêtre et entend les pas de ce dernier l'approcher. La bête l'enlace de dos dans ses bras chauds. Le brun met sa main sur sa joue gauche, embrassant celle de droite. Il sent que ses bras le serrent, Shizuo est en colère. Pas vraiment étonnant avec tout ces enfants qui n'arrêtent pas avec leurs demandes de bonbons, mais c'est Halloween ce soir. Une fête qu'Izaya aime tout particulièrement. Se faire peur, manger sucré, se balader la nuit... Les couleurs, le temps.. Cette fête est une réussite ! Malheureusement il n'est plus petit.

Le musclé retourne son amant et le claque contre le mur juste à côté de la fenêtre. Il se colle à lui et ressert son étreinte. Izaya passe sa main dans ses cheveux dorés.  
"-Shizu-chan, c'est Halloween.  
-Et alors ?  
-Et alors j'aimerais que tu agisse tel que tu es : en monstre. Pas en bisounours...  
-Si je suis un monstre je peux faire ce que je veux ?  
-Moui..."

Shizuo ferme la fenêtre et embarque son frêle amant dans la chambre, le jetant dans le lit. La lune éclaire les yeux du brun qui deviennent d'une couleur rubis. Le blond embrasse langoureusement son ex-ennemi en le regardant dans ses yeux entrouverts. Il s'arrête.  
"-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
-Tes yeux changent de couleur...  
-Tu as peur que je me transforme ?  
-Non."

En tout cas il se sent bien dans l'ambiance. La lune a changé de couleur, le ciel est plus sombre que jamais, le brouillard et les yeux d'Izaya éclairés par cette pleine lune. Ca le rend bizarre, il se sent un peu mal à l'aise. Non, il n'a pas peur, mais il n'aime pas cette fête.  
"-N'ai pas peur Shizu-chan  
-J'ai pas peur !"  
Si le brun voulait qu'il soit comme un monstre, soit, il va l'être. Il lèche le cou du brun puis le mord, sans aucune retenue. Izaya écarquille les yeux en poussant un léger cri de douleur qui est à la fois un cri de plaisir.

Il retourne à ses lèvres et l'embrasse, langoureusement encore, en les mordillant, de plus en plus fort. Du sang coule de leurs bouches. Le blond regarde le brun, il a les yeux fermés et pousse toujours ses cris. Shizuo se sent de plus en plus attiré. Il stoppe le baiser, laissant Izaya reprendre son souffle pendant que lui, lui fait des suçons au cou, descend au bas du torse... Il caresse les hanches du brun et fini par enlever son bas. Il caresse sa poitrine puis finit par passer à l'acte. Faisant gémir l'informateur qui lui le supplie d'arrêter. Izaya verse des larmes, Shizuo l'embrasse sans s'arrêter.

Un soleil éblouissant réveille le musclé. Il se redresse précipitamment. Quel cauchemar ! Dans le lit il n'y a personne à part lui. Ca paraissait si réel ..Il se lève et inspecte la maison. Aucune trace de l'autre... Ce n'était qu'un rêve au final ?.. Son regard se pose sur le calendrier.  
"-1er Novembre.."  
Cette aventure s'est passé la nuit du 31 octobre. La fenêtre est fermée, le lit est défait, il y a de l'alcool sur la table... Un cauchemar ? Une illusion ? La réalité ?!.. Enervé il claque la bouteille d'alcool par terre en hurlant le prénom de sa Némésis. Il fait bien rire le garçon qui l'observe à travers des jumelles.

Voilà ! C'est fini x)

N'hésitez pas à laisser vos avis/ vos com'

Merci d'avoir lu

Merci à ceux qui continue de lire Amnesia et qui laisse leurs com' ça me fait énormément plaisir !

Et Merci à ma Beta reader :) !


End file.
